sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ushara
"I am a being of a greatness! You have alot of nerve to consider yourself equal to me! YOUR leadership?? You just want to use my power for your own greed and corruption! Far too long was I forced to stay in the shadow of man!" ''-Ushara'' Ushara (ウシャラ Ushara) is a fictional wizardess who makes her first and only appearance in'' Amy Rose and Friends. She was a Queen that ruled Apotos alongside her Overbearing husband Apepper. After the civilians of Apotos rebelled against the dictating Apepper, Ushara escaped and tried to rally together the women of the town, only to be caught and her talismans stolen and used against her to be sealed away in a tomb south of Apotos in the mountains. Since then, she bore a deep hate for the male gender and vowed revenge and complete rule of the world for womankind. She wears a light red touga-dress with pink slippers. She has long, crimson hair and blue eyes. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Naomi Shindoh. In the English version, she is voiced by Maria Vu. History A Man's World Over a Millenium ago, the city of Apotos was once ruled under the iron fist of the magic-bearing Apepper, who was a cruel dictator. His wife, Ushara, noticed the hardship the people were going through and sensed a mutany uprising. She tried to warn her husband, but Apepper would not hear her, demanding that as his wife, her duty was to serve him, not scold him. Unfortuantely, the men of Apotos rebelled, using the Chaos Emeralds to overpower Apepper and destroy him. Likewise, they stripped Usahra of her five Talismans, but she somehow managed to escape. Noticing that the women of Apotos were nothing more than servants to their husbands, she tried to rally them together, to fight for themselves, but the men found her. Using her own Talismans against her, the men trapped Ushara in a seal in the mountains. Throughout the centuries, Ushara's hatred towards men intensified. Great Escape Presently, while many people in the world have forgotten all about the Ushara legend, Dr. Eggman had been doing his research, and traveled down to Apotos with a stolen Chaos Emerald, using it to break apart Ushara's seal and thus freeing the Queen. However, upon seeing Eggman, Ushara was far from grateful, and rather than thank him, she imprisoned him in her dimension, using his Chaos Emerald as her new source of power. She then wasted no time going around the world and imprisoning every male she could, including Sonic the Hedgehog. Vowing to save her reluctant-boyfriend, Amy Rose joins together with her friends and newcomer Venom the Cobra as they travel the world to find the missing Talismans (two of which Amy already has, the Topaz Bracelets) and the other six Chaos Emeralds to overpower Ushara. Once the girls find Ushara's dimension, she does battle, but is overpowered by the six emeralds compared to her one. However, when they weren't looking, she is able to snag the seven emeralds back and kill Venom. She is about to deal the same fate to Blaze and Rouge when Amy stops her, using the power of the Talismans to become Ancient Amy. The two battle, and Amy wins. She convinces Ushara of her wrongdoing, and has her teleport all the male prisoners (as well as her friends) back to the real world. Ushara then disappears, supposedly back to the heavens... Appearances in Other Media Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Ushara is scheduled to appear in a future 'fan'''comic, which is an adaption of "Amy Rose and Friends" Personality Long ago, Ushara was once a passive Queen, as she was forced to serve and listen to her husband Apepper. She was concerned about his behavior towards the subjects they ruled over, not so much for their sake, but her own. After the rebellion, and the men of the city stopping her from rallying up the wives of Apotos and sealed her for centuries in the tomb, she become more and more bitter, specifically towards the male gender. This was proven in the intro when Eggman releases her, and she barely lets him speak before she imprisons him and goes out to enslave all the other men in the entire world. Obsessed with revenge and world domination, she will destroy anything that gets in her way, including certain females that try to stop her. However, after her battle with Ancient Amy, she sees the error of her ways and returns the men back to the real world. Relationships Family Apepper - Ushara's husband. Once the mighty King of Apotos, Ushara was his passive wife. She tried to reason with him when it came to bullying the civilians of their country, but he simpily ignored her and told her never to tell him what to do. As a woman, it's supposed to be the other way around. This contributes towards her hatred of men. Enemies Ushara has no specific enemies, though she considers anyone that tries to get in her way her enemy. This includes Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, and Venom the Cobra. Abilities Ushara's power once came from the Five Talismans. When they were stripped from her by the men of Apotos, she became powerless and sealed away. When Eggman frees her, she steals his Chaos Emerald and uses that as her new source of power. With her powers, she is able to float, teleport to different dimensions, and shoot various energy attacks. Trivia *Ushara's name was inspired by the Hindi Demon Princess "Usha". Her outfit even resembles that of the Dawn Goddess portrait. *Apepper's name was also inspired by an Egyption Legend, "Apep" who was the enemy of the Sun God (which paralells the daughter of Dawn) *In the first draft of "Amy Rose and Friends" she was originally to be killed off by Ancient Amy. Since the "killing" theme doesn't fit in the Sonic world, her fate was rewritten to have her repent instead. Category:Females Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Evil Category:Magical Abilities Category:Humans